


Hook, Line, and Spot

by fallingloki



Series: First Time For Everything [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M, PLUS THERES A DOG, a dog what more do u want, but killian has a ton of patience for some reason, except my puppys like 5 and he weighs a ton but, i based him off my puppy, idk where i was going with this tbh, its just about getting a dog ??, jefferson is v v grumpy, plus a dog, this is my longest fic wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingloki/pseuds/fallingloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Then you should get her a cat or a dog. "</p><p>" <i>We</i> should, and we should get a cat. They're smaller and much less messy. "</p><p> " They're also unpredictable and violent at times. " <i>Much like you</i>. " Solitary creatures, shunning everyone. Don't get her a cat. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hook, Line, and Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Once again inspired by my babe Sabryna's prompt. She says she has no creativity but that's false bc otherwise I wouldn't be staying up till midnight working on her fics.
> 
> Title is by my friend Stephanie because I can't come up with titles for the life of me-

" Grace's birthday is coming up. "

Jefferson's voice jolted Hook out of his reverie, causing the pirate to frown. He had been enjoying his quiet time, settled down in the other's study with a book. The guy's house was huge. Yet Jefferson always managed to find Hook no matter where he went. Probably because it was his own house. Made sense.

Killian closed his book with annoyance, although he took care not to rip it. He accidentally ripped Jefferson's ascot one time and well, his ears hadn't worked properly since.

The pirate swung his gaze up to fix them upon his hatter, standing in the doorway with that usual welcoming scowl. Killian had learned by now not to expect normal facial expressions from Jefferson. The guy just had a very .. animated face. The only time he looked normal was when he was talking to his daughter, Grace, and then he looked the happiest man in the world.

Speaking of Grace,

" Yes, you've told me. Do you think I've forgotten? Why are you telling me this again? " His voice was not unkind. Jefferson sometimes forgot things, it wouldn't be the first time.

But it appeared Jefferson hadn't forgotten this time, as he flushed and snapped, " I didn't forget. We need to find her a birthday present. " His scowl only deepened at Hook's assumption that he had forgotten. He wasn't dumb. Except for putting up with the pirate.

Hook suppressed the urge to roll his eyes; he knew that only set Jefferson off more. Dealing with Jefferson was like dealing with a time bomb. One wrong move and you're dead. But the hatter did have his moments, the moments that caused Killian to love him more. Most of those moments occurred with Grace, but Hook was aiming for the day when a moment involved himself.

" Right .. what does a soon to be twelve year old girl want? " Hook's voice was fond as he thought of Jefferson's smiling daughter. She was such a sweetheart, although at times she could be intimidating, stubborn. Much unlike her father. Hook briefly wondered what the mother was like. Grace probably got more of her temperament from her than Jefferson.

There was a slight pause before a reluctant answer: " A pet. " Jefferson didn't sound too enthusiastic about it. " Not just a fish, either. But like a cat or a dog. "

Why did he sound so grudging? It wasn't like he didn't have enough room to support a pet or four. _How is this guy so loaded, he doesn't_ do _anything._ Hook frowned as he thought that. What if it was stolen. Wasn't that a thought.

" Then you should get her a cat or a dog. "

" _We_ should, and we should get a cat. They're smaller and much less messy. "

" They're also unpredictable and violent at times. " _Much like you_. " Solitary creatures, shunning everyone. Don't get her a cat. "

Jefferson's eyes narrowed. " But dogs are all drooly and they shed. Do you see how many couches I have in here? You clean up all the bloody dog fur. "

Another urge to roll his eyes, another suppressed effort. " Too bad CatDog isn't real, huh? " Hook's tone was dry.

" Yes, quite too bad, you asshat. We're getting a cat. "

\--

They ended up with a dog.

It took Hook many long hours of persuasion, but it was settled when they walked into the shelter and Jeff immediately melted when he saw a golden retriever puppy. Hook could have smirked at him if he didn't fear losing an arm.

Jefferson didn't relinquish his hold on the pup all the way home. It was the first time Hook had ever seen Jefferson so happy, so stable. It was a nice change in pace. The puppy seemed to like him, too, for it kept wiggling all over his lap and yapping.

By the time Hook drove up, his ears were ringing and he was nursing a soft grudge towards the puppy. They could have gotten an older dog, but Jeff had insisted that Grace would want a puppy (although they both knew it was more Jeff's idea than anything). Well, Hook certainly wasn't cleaning up any of its messes.

Hook watched as Jefferson bounced the puppy up and down as he walked up the stairs and then set it down gently once inside. It immediately started running around, sniffing everything in sight. Curious little bugger.

Grace wouldn't be home for another three hours, so they had time to get everything set up. They didn't really have a plan, but Jefferson wanted something a bit more civilised than just dropping the puppy in Grace's arms the moment she walked through the door.

That included giving him a bath.

" Here. " Jefferson swooped down and handed the puppy to Hook, who had to hurry to catch it with one arm.

" Could have used a little warning, mate, " mumbled the pirate as he adjusted his position, no easy feat when the puppy was now climbing all over him. One hand wasn't enough for a hyper puppy.

" Shut up and go get some towels. We have to bathe the little guy. "

Hook held up his namesake. " You don't want me ripping them, do you? " He smirked a little.

" You use that excuse only when it suits you, " the hatter snapped, shooting the pirate a dirty look as he moved to go to the bathroom.  
It took a little while for Jeff to get everything set up, the water running, the towels set out. Hook amused himself by poking the puppy with his hook gently, only stopping when the puppy caught it and started chewing on it vigorously.

" 'Eyy, no, let go. " Killian shook his left arm but that only made the puppy think he was playing a game. It bit down more firmly now, letting out a playful growl as it tugged back and forth. " Bloody- let go, you bugger. " Hook shook his arm more, his expression torn between amusement and exasperation.

" Hatter, come and help me. "

Jefferson's tone was dry as he responded, " A favor for a favor, except, you never gave me one. " He shifted around a bit from where he was kneeling near the bathtub, his expression amused before it slowly softened as he looked at Hook.

Hook stared right back, for he had never actually seen the other look that happy, that carefree. Of course he was going to stare. He wondered what exactly that man's story was, to make him so volatile and antisocial. Never a good combination. Jefferson never shared anything with him, so Hook was just grateful for the moments they had.

Not that the moment lasted long; after a pause Jefferson's scowl had reappeared upon his face as he stood up, moving forward and gently tugging the puppy off of Hook. " Seeing as how you're being lazy, I suppose you could leave now. "

Harsh words, but Killian knew that Jefferson had only said it like that to smooth over the earlier moment.

" Are you sure, love? I've gotten over my lazy spell. " He tried to make his voice soft, gentle almost, but he remembered too late that Jefferson hated being treated like a child.

His words only made Jefferson bristle, shove Hook out the door, and slam it behind him. All without disturbing the puppy. In his annoyance, Hook wondered how Jefferson had gotten that fluid. The pirate rolled his eyes and meandered downstairs. He might as well explore the house more while he was kicked out of the other's presence.

He didn't get too far though, when he decided to just give it up and sunk into a couch in the spacious living room. Again he wondered how Jefferson had so much money. He knew there was a story in there somewhere, but it wasn't like the Hatter was ever going to tell him. He wasn't an open person.

He supposed it had something to do with Regina. Everyone had a history when it came to the queen who had imprisoned them. Even Hook had a history with her, which is where he met the Hatter for the second time. He had been so different back then. It wasn't hard to guess how he had received the title Mad Hatter, although now that they were in Storybrooke, Hook had learned quickly that the other loathed that nickname.

 _I'm not mad_ , was one of Jefferson's favorite sayings. Both Hook and Grace knew better than to even suggest it, as it caused Jefferson to grow all defensive or sink into a  
depression. Sometimes both.

Geez, why did he put up with the guy? Love sounded like a stupid answer and a bit cliche. Maybe it was. Who knew.

Hook had been brooding silently for almost half an hour before he remembered Jefferson and the puppy back upstairs (he briefly wondered what they were going to name it); surely they were finished by now? Washing a dog can't be **that** hard, especially a tiny one like theirs.

Killian debated for a moment before picking himself up with a mutter, dragging himself up the stairs. He really didn't want to do this; it'd make him seem like an overprotective boyfriend, coming to check on his partner after just a few minutes apart.

Hook paused for just a second before slowly opening up the bathroom door. " Jeffers .. ? "

" Don't open that door! "

But the warning came too late, for Hook had to stumble back as a brown ball of fluff shot past him and into a surrounding room. Startled, Hook glanced around the bathroom door to see Jefferson glaring at him.

The glare lost some of its heat when Hook released the other's shirt was soaked and his hands were all soapy. He looked younger than Killian had ever seen him, even with that glare on his face- the glare was masked with the pout. A grin broke out on Hook's face before he could stop it, which of course made Jefferson glare more.

" Stop smirking and go do something useful, pirate! Go catch Spot! "

The name only made Killian's grin grow wider and now he looked about to laugh. This was priceless. They should have had a pet forever ago. " Spot? " he managed to say without snorting, although it was quite a struggle. " That's such a common name. I thought you had creativity. He doesn't even have spots. You should have named him Fur. " His tone was teasing, and it was rewarded by a small twitch of Jefferson's lips.

So close to getting a smile out of him.

" Then go catch _Fur_ , then, Grace will be home soon. " Jefferson's tone was bossy but Hook didn't mind. It was nice seeing the other like this. He could bear being bossed around for a little bit.

" Will do, Jeffers. "


End file.
